


Trick or Treat (and Teasing)

by wintersrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersrose/pseuds/wintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Margaery have a bit of an argument over Halloween costumes that only a bit of unresolved sexual tension won't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat (and Teasing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarkesbellmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkesbellmy/gifts).



It was the night before Halloween, October 31st, All Hallow’s Eve, whatever you want to call it. Sansa was sitting in her apartment bedroom floor, pouring over magazines and scrolling through Pinterest to see what cute couple costume she and Margaery could go as this year. Last year they were Anna and Elsa, with Sansa as Anna obviously, and Margaery as Elsa. This year Sansa wanted to search for something with a little more edge to it.

She was a history major at Westeros University, and she loved all of the old tales of the famous couples who would rob banks together. Her most favorite out of all of them were Bonnie and Clyde. That’s when it hit her – she and Marg could totally be the femme version of Bonnie and Clyde, with a sexy twist! Sansa had to fan herself after picturing Marg in an old west costume. She couldn’t wait to show her idea to her girlfriend! 

As soon as Sansa was about to call, Marg burst into the room. _Speak of the devil,_ Sansa thought as she got up from the floor and ran over to Marg, jumping up and planting a big kiss on the brunette’s lips – but then something caught Sansa’s attention. Margaery wasn’t brunette anymore, she was blonde!

“Margaery how in Gods did you dye your hair during your business trip and why didn’t you tell me but by the way you look smoking hot and I just” Sansa was talking so fast and she didn’t have time to register the fact that Margaery was now _blonde_.

“Whoa there Sans, I know I was gone for a few days but calm down! I did dye my hair. I was going to tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. Now, I’ve got something to show you” Margaery said as she put Sansa back down on her own two feet. Sansa was just so giddy to see her girlfriend again. Margaery had gone on a small business trip, and that’s why they hadn’t planned out what they were going to be for Halloween yet.

“I’ve got something to show you too!” Sansa said, eager to tell Margaery about her costume idea. Margaery already had an idea on what Sansa was going to say and before Sansa could utter another word, Margaery kissed her.

“Slow down, love. At least let me get unpacked!” Margaery said. She knew teasing Sansa would work in getting her way for what she was going to tell her next. In fact, Margaery said she was going on a business trip, but in reality she was going costume shopping with her good friend Daenerys. Sansa plopped on their bed in a huff.

“But this is important, Marg. I was sort of looking forward to showing you.” Sansa pointed out, a bit disappointed that her girlfriend was acting like this. Margaery didn’t turn around, or say anything, until she took out two costumes from her suitcase. When Sansa saw what they were, her jaw dropped. “Honestly Marg?”

“Yes, my love. You and I are going to be Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy for Halloween, and guess who’s going to be who.” Margaery sat down next to her girlfriend, giving her the Poison Ivy costume. Sansa’s mouth made a small “Oh” shape as she looked at the sexy costumes.

“Is this why you dyed your hair??”

“I can’t really be Harley without blonde hair now would I?”

“And I would be Poison Ivy, because of my red hair.” Sansa felt a bit disappointed. It seemed like now all they did for Halloween was pick out couple costumes where one of them was a red head. Margaery didn’t dye her hair to be Elsa, so why was Harley any different? “I thought this year we could’ve been a female version of Bonnie and Clyde. You know, the famous thief couple of the old west in America?” Sansa said.

“I’m sorry you feel that way Sansa, but if I recall you wanted to be Anna and Elsa last year.” Margaery reminded her. Of course, Marg was always right.

“You’re right, but you’ll have to do better than that to convince me to be Harley and Ivy for Halloween.” Sansa chose her words carefully, but she knew what she wanted – sex. It had been a while and she just wanted Margaery. She wanted her everything. The costumes were nice though, and if Margaery wanted to get her into the, well...

“I know exactly what you’re saying. Which is why I also bought these.” Margaery rummaged through her suitcase and pulled out two pairs of the sexiest lingerie Sansa has ever seen. She could feel herself blush.

“You went shopping with Dany, didn’t you?” Sansa asked, wanting to confirm her suspicions.

“Uh huh” Margaery leaned in closer to Sansa and began to kiss her slowly.

“And...you got the costumes anyway because even though you know I love history I also love my comic book girls” Sansa could barely speak, she was getting so flustered. 

“Bingo,” Margaery said as she nibbled Sansa’s neck. “But first, we actually need to put these things together, and you need to help me dye my hair again to match Harley’s pig tails” Sansa pouted when Margaery stopped. This wasn’t fair, but she knew if she helped she would be rewarded with sex.

“Fine, I’ll help. But only if we get to try on that lingerie later,” Sansa said.

“You read my mind” Margaery kissed Sansa again, and the two of them spent the remainder of the night getting things ready for Halloween. And what they would be doing after that.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, another one shot by your's truly! I hope you all had a Happy Halloween :) I will update the chapter fic soon, that's a promise! thank you all for the kudos and keep up the nice comments!
> 
> \- Justine


End file.
